WE AREN'T FRIEND ANYMORE
by GaemFly8488
Summary: Cinta yang terlarang yang membuat mereka tidak bisa bersatu, akankah selamanya mereka hanya sebatas teman? bagaimana kisah mereka? (duh apaan dah ini?)
1. Chapter 1

Bell sekolah berbunyi menandakan jam pelajaran sudah selesai, seluruh siswa berhamburan keluar kelas, akhirnya mereka bebas juga dari siksaan mata pelajaran yang membosankan. Ada yang berlarian ada juga yang berjalan santai sambil berbincang santai, membahas pelajaran yang diterima tadi, atau mungkin yang lain.

Tapi sepertinya tidak dengan namja manis ini, ia malah berjalan menuju kantin, perutnya lapar katanya, ia sampai lupa untuk istirahat tadi karena banyaknya catatan yang membuatnya mau tak mau merelakan jam istirahatnya, kurang beberapa langkah ia masuk kedalam kantin ia melihat penampakan sosok yang familiar menurutnya, matanya melebar sempurna ketika melihat seorang wanita berseragam sepertinya rambut ikal panjang terurai sedang bercumbu dengan lelaki yang dia kenal, yaitu kapten tim basket sekolah.

Namja manis itu langsung berlari kembali ke daerah sekolah, ia berlari menuju kelas temannya dan melupakan rencana untuk mengisi perutnya tadi, ia berlari secepat ia bisa untuk menuju kelas teman yang dia maksud,

'semoga dia belum pulang juga' batin nya.

Saat ia sudah sampai didepan kelas temannya ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan dan gotcha!

"KYU! KYU! T-tadi a-aku hah… hah…" Yesung langsung masuk dan mengagetkan temannya (yang dipanggil Kyu tadi) yang sedang mengerjakan sesuatu.

"ada apa Sungie-ah, ambil nafas dulu baru bicara," sahut Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, temannya ini selalu saja heboh sendiri.

"kau ada air tidak, aku haus" benar ia jadi haus karena berlari. Ia menerima botol berisi air itu dari Kyuhyun dan meminumnya sekali tarikan nafas.

"huwaa, air apa ini enak sekali" ucapnya setelah menghabiskan air temannya seraya mengusap mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"terimakasih Kyu" lanjutnya seraya mengembalikan botol kosong itu pada Kyuhyun, tapi malah dibuang ditempat sampah.

"jadi ada apa tadi kau sampai berlarian seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada,

"Kyu, kenapa kau membuang botolnya? Itu kan lucu," bukannya menjawab ia malah bertanya yang sangat tidak penting membuat Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang, temannya ini bikin dia sakit kepala deh.

"aish, katakan saja apa tujuanmu Sungie-ah, lagipula minuman seperti itu banyak di supermarket!" jawab Kyuhyun kesal, bagaimana tidak ia ingin segera pulang tbh, dan ia belum menyelesaikan tulisannya dan juga temannya ini mengganggunya (sangat mengganggu nya)

"hehe" Yesung hanya nyengir seperti Siwon eh kuda, sedangkan Kyuhyun melanjutkan acara menulisnya.

"tapi Kyu, tadi aku melihat Krystal berciuman dengan kapten basket kita dikantin, siapa itu namanya Yi… Yi-" Jelas Yesung

"MWO? Kau melihatnya dimana?" bentak Kyuhyun seraya berdiri dan mengguncang tubuh Yesung membuat namja manis itu sedikit pusing

"di-di K-kantin Kyu," jujur saja Yesung sekarang antara kaget dan takut dengan reaksi Kyuhyun tadi, membuatnya jadi tergagap begitu.

"aish,kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi" setelah mengatakan itu, Kyuhyun langsung berlari keluar kelas menuju kantin yang dimaksud Yesung tadi.

Sedangkan Yesung masih jadi patung saat Kyuhyun pergi,

"eh Kyu, tunggu!" dan ia pun ikut berlari mengikuti Kyuhyun yang sudah menghilang, cepat sekali larinya, batinnya heran.

Kyuhyun sudah sampai ditempat, ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh kantin mencari objek yang dimaksud Yesung, dan benar ia menemukan Krystal (kekasih Kyuhyun, fyi) memang sedang bersama Yifan atau panggil saja Kris sang kapten basket sekolah, tapi mereka hanya mengobrol biasa tidak ada penyatuan antara bibir dengan bi- oke lupakan, Kyuhyun langsung berjalan menuju meja kekasihnya dan kapten basket tadi.

"EKHEM!" Kyuhyun berdehem/? setelah sampai tujuan

"oh sayang, kau belum pulang juga? Duduklah" sapa wanita yang sebelumnya asik berbincang

"sedang apa kalian?" tanya Kyuhyun to the point membuat Yifan tersedak minumannya, karena nada suara Kyuhyun sangat dingin.

"kami hanya meeting, kau ingatkan sebulan lagi ada pertandingan basket dan cheers antarsekolah, lagipula kita sesama kapten dalam tim jika kau lupa, tentu kita perlu membicarakan rencana kita-" jelas Yifan, ia mencium bau kecumburuan disini, namun belum selesai ia bicara, Kyuhyun memotong ucapannya.

"kalian hanya mengobrol biasa kan?" tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan nada dingin dan wajah datar, membuat Krystal terkekeh kecil

"astaga sayang, aku tidak tahu harus senang atau tidak melihatmu cemburu seperti ini?" dengan gemas Krystal memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diperut Kyuhyun.

"tenang saja bung, aku bukan tipe lelaki yang seperti itu, haha" sahut Yifan juga sedikit canggung

"baiklah, kalian lanjutkan saja, aku pergi" ucap Kyuhyun dingin, menurutnya itu sudah cukup menjelaskan bahwa informasi dari Yesung tadi tidak benar, sungguh Kyuhyun merasa malu sekali mengatakan hal itu tadi, itu sama sekali bukan gayanya. Baru saja ia akan pergi, tangannya ditahan oleh Krystal.

"eh, kau tidak menungguku?" ucap Krystal dengan nada dibuat-buat.

"aku yakin urusanmu masih lama, aku pulang duluan saja" sahut Kyuhyun berubah menjadi lebih lembut seraya mengusap pelan rambut kekasihnya, ingat mereka itu pacaran, apa iya dengan pacar sendiri jutek gitu, dia tadi memang cemburu tapi ia tidak suka menujukkan kecemburuannya, anggap saja yang tadi Kyuhyun khilaf. *plak* kemudian Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"aish, dia itu manusia atau es sih, dingin sekali" gerutu Krystal sebal

"hahaha, begitu juga kau mau pacaran dengannya," sahut Yifan mengusak rambut ikalnya.

Saat ia berjalan keluar dari kantin, ia menemukan Yesung yang berlari kearahnya,

"eh Kyu sudah selesai? Bagaimana? Kau melihat mereka ber-" serbu Yesung saat sudah didekat Kyuhyun

"ngobrol" sahut Kyuhyun singkat

"ne?"

"iya mereka hanya ngobrol biasa Sungie, pertandingan basket antarsekolah" terang Kyuhyun pada Yesung yang masih melongo,

"t-tapi aku benar-benar melihat mereka sedang-" sahut Yesung mencoba menjelaskan

"aish sudahlah, mungkin kau salah lihat, kita pulang saja. Aku ambil tas ku dulu," Kyuhyun langsung meninggalkannya menuju kelas,

Aneh sekali, ia tidak mungkin salah lihat, jelas-jelas yang ia lihat tadi Krystal dengan kapten basket sekolahnya sedang bercumbu,

Ia yang penasaran langsung menoleh ke kantin dan menemukan Krystal yang sedang memandangnya juga, tapi pandangannya seperti mengejek dirinya, seakan-akan wanita itu telah berhasil mengelabuinya.

'dasar wanita licik' gumamnya lirih, sedangkan wanita disana juga menggerutu menantangnya, lalu ia beranjak menyusul Kyuhyun.

Dari awal ia memang tidak suka dengan wanita pilihan temannya, menurutnya wanita itu terlalu 'sangar' untuk dijadikan pacar, tapi ia tidak bisa menghalangi Kyuhyun, memangnya dia siapa? Teman Kyuhyun? Ya mereka hanya teman, teman lama, sangat lama sekali.

Sedikit informasi, Yesung sudah lama menyukai Kyuhyun. Klasik memang masalahnya tapi jika kalian jadi Yesung apa yang kalian lakukan jika perasaanmu berubah pada teman masa kecilmu? Yesung tidak bisa menghentikan perasaannya, ia ingin sekali mengungkapkan perasaannya tapi ia sadar, Kyuhyun tidak seperti dirinya, Kyuhyun adalah lelaki normal yang menyukai wanita berambut panjang yang mempunyai tonjolan didada dan mempunyai suara lembut, bukan penyuka lelaki seperti dirinya, jangankan suara lembut, tonjolan didadanya saja tidak punya, melainkan tonjolan di jakun dan dibawah perutnya, itu membuatnya sangat sedih mengingat ia dan Kyuhyun takkan pernah bisa bersatu.

"ya tuhan, kau ini lamban sekali sih, aku sudah menunggu mu dari tadi" itu Kyuhyun yang membuyarkan lamunannya,

"eh, aku sudah sampai ternyata hehe" saking asiknya melamun, sampai ia tidak sadar, jika ia sudah berada didepan kelas Kyuhyun.

"kajja kita pulang" ajak Kyuhyun seraya menggandeng tangannya, membuatnya mau tak mau mengikuti Kyuhyun berjalan.

Entah kenapa, genggaman tangan Kyuhyun sangat hangat, ia suka sekali. Membuatnya ingin sekali mengatakan sejujurnya pada Kyuhyun jika ia sangat menyukai teman masa kecilnya ini.

Tapi ia belum gila jika mengatakan itu, bisa-bisa Kyuhyun tidak mau berteman dengannya lagi. Yesung tidak mau itu terjadi. Biarkan ia sendiri yang menyimpan perasaan ini, ia akan menjaganya entah sampai kapan.

.

.

.

.

.TBC/END?

wehehehe ini masih prolog ya, jan pada protes kalo pendek, karena yang panjang cuma punya daddy mbul /? okeh lupakan, mau lanjut? tunggu aja. lama pastinya wkwkwkwkwk  
And last maap banget buat mbak Krystal udah gua jadiin cast disindang, gua pasangin ama naga botak lagi, duh maap ya mbak, jan benci mbak Krystal ya gaes benci gue aja

sign. kkutang


	2. Chapter 2

"Sungie berangkat dulu eomma,"  
Ujar Yesung setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya lalu beranjak mencium kedua pipi ibunya,  
"Iya, hati-hati dijalan, jangan nakal, arratji?" sahut ibunya balas mencium kening putranya  
"Aish, aku tahu eomma" selalu saja ibunya menganggapnya anak kecil, dia kan sudah 17 tahun.

Seperti biasa ia akan berangkat sekolah dengan menggunakan bus, tapi biasanya dia tidak sendiri, biasanya ia akan bertemu dengan-

"Ya! Kyuhyunie!" panggilnya saat ia berasa di persimpangan gang rumahnya, Kyuhyun yang di panggil pun berhenti untuk menunggu temannya (re : Yesung)  
Yesung pun berlari kecil, dengan senyuman lebar dibibirnya. Mau tidak mau Kyuhyun yang melihat pun ikut tersenyum.

"Kajja!" ajak Kyuhyun saat Yesung sudah di dekatnya, dan kemudian mereka berjalan bersama.

Seperti biasa, Yesung akan menceritakan kejadian yang ia alami semalam pada Kyuhyun, entah itu ia yang tidak mengerti tentang PR nya, atau film yang ia tonton bersama adiknya, dan yang terakhir ia dengan penuh semangat menceritakan mimpi indahnya semalam. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diam mendengarkan. Yang sering diprotes Yesung, karena seperti orang gila yang bicara sendiri,

"Kyu! Setidaknya tanggapi ceritaku!" rengeknya seperti biasa, seperti anak kecil yang permintaannya tidak dituruti,  
Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum (lagi) lalu mengacak rambut Yesung,

"Isssh!, eoh itu bis kita, Ayo Kyu!" Yesung tarik tangan Kyuhyun berlari menuju bis yang baru saja berhenti dihalte.

Didalam bis Yesung hanya diam, tidak bicara lagi, percuma juga kan dia menghabiskan tenaga, huft! Ia toleh kan kepalanya ke arah Kyuhyun yang duduk disampingnya, ia lihat Kyuhyun sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya,

'Pasti wanita jelek itu' batin Yesung sedih, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela, entah kenapa dia merasa sedih saat melihat Kyuhyun dengan semangat membalas pesan dari kekasihnya, Yesung juga ingin, tapi….

Lamunan Yesung terhenti saat ada yang mengguncang tubuhnya pelan,

"Kau tidak ingin turun? Kita sudah sampai"

"Eoh? Cepat sekali" gumam Yesung tersadar ketika ia melihat gedung sekolahnya yang tak jauh dari halte,

Ia langsung mengikuti Kyuhyun untuk turun,

Saat mereka sudah sampai depan gerbang, Yesung melihat pemandangan yang tidak ingin dia lihat,

'Oh ayolah ini masih pagi' batinnya kesal seraya memutar bola mata nya, ia tetap melanjutkan jalannya menuju kelas nya,

"Eh, ayo cepat, aku belum mengerjakan PRku," ucap salah satu teman sekolah Yesung yang sedang terburu-buru seraya menggandeng teman satunya lagi untuk lebih cepat,

"Iya iya, ini juga lagi jalan" sahut anak yang ditarik tangannya, sedikit kesusahan karena ada beberapa buku yang anak itu bawa,

"Kau lupa, ini PR dari siapa? Ayo cepat, kita tidak ada waktu lagi"

Yesung hanya mendengus,  
"Dasar anak jaman sekarang, PR bukannya di kerjakan di rumah, malah dikerjakan di sekolah" gumam Yesung masih menikmati acara berjalan santainya,

Tunggu! Berbicara tentang PR, bukankah dia juga punya PR? Yang belum selesai juga? Dan bukankah itu tadi Hyojoo dan Luna teman sekelasnya? Itu berarti…..

"AKU TIDAK MAU MEMBERSIHKAN TOILET LAGI!"

sesampainya di kelas, ia langsung menuju bangku nya dan mengeluarkan buku PR nya, tentu saja dia harus menyelesaikan PR nya sekarang juga, ia sudah kapok harus membersihkan toilet lagi, bukannya Yesung bodoh atau apa, ia begitu karena tidak mengerti, dan tidak tahu akan bertanya kepada siapa? Biasanya ia akan meminta bantuan Kyuhyun, tapi akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun sibuk sekali. Gurunya bilang jika masih tidak mengerti boleh bertanya, tapi melihat cara guru itu mengajar, membuat Yesung takut untuk bertanya.

"Ini," seseorang menaruh bukunya di hadapan Yesung, membuat Yesung langsung mendongak,

"Wae?" tanya orang itu saat Yesung hanya memandangnya dengan mata berbinar seperti puppy yang tersesat

"Ani, kau baik sekali Junmyeon-ah, gomawo" sahutnya, yang dibalas dengusan oleh Junmyeon

"Nanti aku traktir makan siang" lanjut Yesung sambil menyalin PR Junmyeon,

"Tidak perlu" jawab Junmyeon singkat, terkesan angkuh eh, tidak, bukan begitu, dia memang begitu, tapi sebenarnya dia orang paling peduli di kelas ini, tapi caranya saja yang unik.

"Aigoo kau masih saja begitu padaku, hehehe, ini sudah selesai" Yesung mengembalikan bukunya Junmyeon.

Sedetik kemudian bel masuk berbunyi, menandakan pelajaran segera di mulai.

'Huwaa,, pas sekali' batinnya seraya mengelus dada nya,

Dan tak berapa lama gurunya datang dan memulai pelajaran.

.

.  
Sementara beberapa waktu lalu saat Kyuhyun baru sampai disekolah.  
Kyuhyun langsung menuju gadis yang sudah menunggu nya di depan gerbang, wanita itu melambai kan tangannya seraya tersenyum manis padanya.

"akhirnya kau datang juga, aku sudah menunggu lama sekali" ucap Krystal manja seperti biasa, seraya menautkan tangannya di lengan Kyuhyun.

"eh, benarkah? Perasaan tadi aku melihatmu baru sampai juga?" Kyuhyun mengusap kepala kekasihnya pelan, ia tahu pacarnya memang sedikit berlebihan, tapi dia tahu itu tak lebih untuk menarik perhatiannya saja. Kyuhyun memang bukan tipe pacar yang romantis, ia malah terkesan dingin.

"ehehe ketahuan ya?" krystal hanya nyengir, sedangkan Yesung yang bersama Kyuhyun tadi hanya melengos melewati mereka, membuat kesal. 'bilang saja cemburu, dasar kepala besar'

"ayo kita masuk, sebentar lagi bel akan bunyi" ajak Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan lembut Krystal

"sepertinya temanmu tidak menyukaiku" tanyanya seraya menatap punggung Yesung.

"siapa?" Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya,

"ya siapa lagi kalau bukan si kepala besar itu" Krystal mengucapkannya dengan mulut mengerucut lucu,

"Yesung?" Krystal hanya mengangguk pelan

"hanya perasaanmu saja" jawab Kyuhyun enteng, seraya melanjutkan jalan mereka

"issh, dia itu sering menatapku dengan tatapan menyeramkan tau," ucap nya sebal seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada

Kyuhyun yang melihatnya tertawa pelan, lalu mengusak rambut krytal,

"nanti aku akan menasehatinya" sahut Kyuhyun lembut.

"ah, apa jangan-jangan dia cemburu?" ujar Krystal yang tiba-tiba berhenti, membuat Kyuhyun ikut berhenti

"cemburu pada siapa?"

"padaku," jawab Krystal seraya menunjuk dirinya

"maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti  
"astaga Cho Kyuhyun sayang, kau ini kan pandai kenapa tiba-tiba jadi bodoh?" benar Kyuhyun itu terkenal paling pandai di sekolahnya

"aku memang tidak mengerti maksdumu sayang" dengan gemas Kyuhyun menarik kedua pipi krystal

"jadi begini, aku sering melihatnya diam-diam menatapmu, kalau menatap biasa sih akku tidak masalah, tapi dia itu sering menatapmu dengan tatapan penuh cinta" Kyuhyun diam mendengar penjelasan kekasihnya, sedangkan Krystal masih mengelus kedua pipinya yang sakit karena tarikan Kyuhyun.

"maksudmu Yesung menyukaiku?" Krystal mengangguk,

"menyukaiku seperti aku menyukaimu begitu?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan,

"aish, iya sayang dia itu 'gay' dia menyukai lelaki, lelaki seperti mu" Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya pun tertawa, entah kenapa kekasihnya ini lucu sekali, mana mungkin Yesung seperti itu. Kekasihnya benar-benar lucu

"kenapa malah tertawa? Aku mengatakan fakta" ucap Krystal cemberut

"bercandamu benar-benar lucu sayang, sudah yuk kita masuk bel sudah bunyi" memang benar, bel baru saja berbunyi, Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangan Krystal yang masih kesal pada Kyuhyun.

.

.

Bel istirahat memang yang paling di tunggu-tunggu oleh seluruh siswa, belum lama bel berbunyi, mereka sudah berbondong-bondong keluar untuk menghirup udara segar, melepas penat mereka setelah mendengar celotehan guru pengajar yang sangat membosankan, begitu juga dengan namja manis yang sedang merapikan buku pelajarannya, ia juga ingin mengisi perutnya yang sudah minta diisi.  
Saat ia akan keluar kelas, ia melihat seseorang yang ia sangat kenal sedang melewati kelasnya.

"eoh, Kyunie!" panggilnya membuat yang di panggil menghentikan langkahnya

"mau kekantin bersama?" Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lalu menggandeng tangan Yesung bertanda ia menyetujuinya, tentu Yesung sangat senang.

Namun dalam perjalanan Yesung merasa aneh, perasaan arah ke kantin bukan ke sini  
"em, Kyu kita ke kantin kan?" tanya Yesung pelan yang masih bisa didengar Kyuhyun

"iya,"

"tapi kan kantin lewar sa-"

"iya, kita ajak Krystal juga ya, dia sering melupakan istirahat jika sudah berlatih cheers" jawab Kyuhyun santai seraya tersenyum pada Yesung,

"oh," Yesung baru saja lupa jika Kyuhyun sudah punya pacar,

"kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat ekspresi Yesung, mengingatkannya pada obrolan nya dengan Krystal tadi pagi.

"ani, aku lupa jika kau sudah punya pacar hehe" jawab Yesung seraya tersenyum tipis

"Sungie-ah," panggil Kyuhyun yang dijawab gumaman oleh Yesung

"apa benar kau tidak suka pada Krystal? Kalau iya kenapa?" Yesung yang mendengarnya langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Lumayan terkejut dengan pertanyaan dari Kyuhyun, harus menjawab apa dia.  
Kyuhyun masih menatapnya lekat menunggu jawaban Yesung, 'aish jangan menatapku seperti itu' batin Yesung frustasi, Yesung hanya menghela nafasnya pelan.

"kau ingin tahu?" Kyuhyun mengangguk,

"ya, aku tidak suka padanya," ucap Yesung, Kyuhyun tentu saja terkejut, namun perkataam Yesung selanjutnya semakin membuatnya terkejut

"karena dia sudah merebutmu dariku" Yesung mengatakannya dengan kepala yang tertunduk

"hah?"

"aish Kyu, siapa yang akan suka jika sahabatnya berubah semenjak dia punya pacar, kau jadi mengabaikanku, kau hampir tidak membalas pesanku jika belum aku telefon, aku sampai tidak bisa mengerjakan PRku dan berakhir dihukum membersihkan toilet, huh menyebalkan sekali" sembur Yesung panjang lebar, dengan bibir mengerucut lucu, sesekali kakinya ia hentak-hentakkan, menandakan ia sangat sebal sekali, tapi Kyuhyun lega mendengarnya, karena ucapan Krystal tadi tidak terbukti, ia sangat kenal Yesung, ia paling tidak suka diabaikan, ia akan menjadi manusia paling cerewet jika sudah diabaikan, hahaha Kyuhyun gemas sekali.

"ehehehe, begitu ya? Maaf maaf, itu aku melakukannya tanpa sadar, besok-besok aku tidak akan mengabaikanmu lagi, aku akan membagi waktuku, aish aku seperti mempunyai istri dua saja" gantian Kyuhyun yang menjelaskan, ia sedikit lega mengatakannya karena kesalah paham ini. Tapi berbeda dengan Yesung, entah kenapa ia hanya fokus pada perkataan Kyuhyun yang terakhir,  
'beristri dua? Huh yang benar saja, tentu saja aku tidak mau di madu oleh ular seperti kekasihmu itu' batin Yesung miris,

"yasudah, masalah kita sudah selesai kan, jadi aku harap kau jangan lagi menatap Krystal dengan tatapan tajam mu oke, dia tidak tahu apa-apa"

"jadi dia mengadu? Dasar tukang mengadu" jawab Yesung ketus, namun setelah itu ia tertawa, ia hanya bercanda, 'baguslah kalau dia sadar' batinnya  
Kyuhyun pun ikut tertawa, seraya mengusak-usak rambut Yesung

"nanti aku traktir semangkuk ramen" tawar Kyuhyun, seraya melanjutkan perjalanan yang sedikit tertunda

"aku tidak mau," sahut Yesung membuat Kyuhyun heran

"maunya 2 mangkuk" ucap Yesung seraya menujukan 2 jarinya dengan alis yang di naik-naikkan

Kyuhyun terkekeh bersyukur karena Yesung tidak pernah berubah,

"apa Song saem menyiksamu, sampai kau begitu kelaparan eoh?" Yesung mengangguk kuat,

"kau seperti kembali pada masa penjajahan Kyu" dan ucapan Yesung barusan membuat Kyuhyun tertawa kencang, Yesung yang melihatnya pun ikut senang.

Entah sampai kapan ia mengagumi sahabatnya ini,

'sampai hatiku lelah mengejarmu, aku akan tetap mengagumimu Kyu, saranghae'

 **Akhirnya bisa ngelanjut, wkwk**  
 **Buat yang minta lanjut ini udah di UP ya ^^**  
 **Sorry gak bisa bales komen nya, pokoknya makasih buat yang nungguin dan minta lanjut, kalian penyemangat tbh, *sob_sob**

 **KyuSung JJANG!**


End file.
